1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to decorative laminates and systems and methods of using the same, and more particularly, to decorative laminates having non-visible light activated material and systems and methods of using the same, where the decorative laminates are used on structural components, such as aircraft interior structural components.
2) Description of Related Art
Decorative laminates are used in a wide variety of applications, including for surfaces of walls, countertops, and other structures, such as interior structural components of aircraft. For example, decorative laminates may be applied to the surfaces of such aircraft interior structural components as cabin interior sidewall and ceiling panels, floor panels, stowage bins, lavatory and galley panels and structures, bulkhead partitions, window shades, and other aircraft interior structural components.
Decorative laminates typically include a base or substrate layer which may be embossable to provide the decorative laminate with texture, a decorative layer that overlies the base or substrate layer, and a top layer that overlies the decorative layer. Other layers may be included between the base or substrate, decorative and top layers in specific decorative laminates, depending upon the nature of the materials used and the desired laminate characteristics. The decorative layer may be printed with various patterns and colors to provide a decorative effect to the decorative laminate.
Decorative laminates may be manufactured by printing, embossing, molding, and/or laminating the layers of the decorative laminate using a high temperature and pressure lamination and embossing forming process. The formed decorative laminate may then be bonded to a surface of structural component, such as an aircraft interior structural component via adhesive or another bonding agent.
In the manufacture and assembly of composite panels, such as aircraft interior composite panels, that have decorative laminates applied to the composite panels, the decorative laminates are typically positioned and placed onto the composite panels. Positional reference markings or labels may be provided around the periphery or edge of a decorative pattern or area of the decorative laminate to provide reference information to determine where to align, position, and place the decorative laminate on the composite panel.
However, when the decorative laminate is trimmed and shaped prior to assembly into a finished product, such positional reference markings or labels around the periphery or edge of the decorative pattern or area may be removed to avoid marring the decorative surface and/or to avoid visibility on the finished composite panel product. Such removal of the positional reference markings or labels may result in difficulty with later inspections to determine whether a decorative laminate has been applied correctly. In addition, if decorative laminates are not aligned properly on the composite panels, such misalignment may not be discovered until final assembly and may result in having to discard the misaligned decorative laminates as scrap. This may, in turn, result in decreased manufacturing efficiency and increased manufacturing time and costs.
Moreover, in the manufacture and assembly of composite panels, such as aircraft interior composite panels, that have decorative laminates applied to the composite panels, non-decorative information or markings, such as part numbers, bar codes, repair instructions, or other non-decorative information, may be included to locate and identify components for repair, removal, or maintenance. Such non-decorative information or markings may be included on the back surface or non-visible surface of the composite panel to avoid visibility on the visible surface of the finished composite panel product. However, it may be difficult to later locate and identify such non-decorative information or markings without disassembling or removing the finished composite panel product in some way to access the information. This may, in turn, result in increased time, labor and costs for maintenance and repair of such finished composite panel products.
In addition, decorative laminates applied to structural components, such as aircraft interior structural components, may be printed with branding features, patterns, or other decorative elements to improve interior branding opportunities and/or to improve the aesthetics of the interior space or area. However, known decorative laminate systems and methods may not provide for multiple interior designs or branding features within the same space or area that may each be selectively visible or non-visible.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved decorative laminate and system and method of using the same that provide advantages over known decorative laminates, systems, and methods.